Rose
by EKP
Summary: Niesamowite, że jedna osoba może mieć tak ogromny wpływ na nasze życie.


**Rose**

— Tak się cieszę, że cię poznałem — stwierdzasz, patrząc na jej śliczną, młodą twarz i oczy pełne uroczej niewinności.

Przy tobie Rose Tyler jest tylko młodą, niemającą pojęcia o życiu, naiwną dziewczyną, lecz jest w tym coś uroczego. Kiedy na ciebie patrzy wiesz, że nie widzi tego, co powinna, a odważnego bohatera, którym wcale we własnym mniemaniu nie jesteś. Gdy na ciebie patrzy, w tych jej brązowych oczach dostrzegasz rozgrzeszenie. Zna cię tak krótko, ale nie przeszkadza jej to uważać cię za dobrego człowieka, nawet teraz, gdy jesteście bliscy śmierci i nic nie możesz na to poradzić.

— Ja też — odpiera i po chwili uśmiecha się nerwowo, lecz szczerze.

Rose Tyler sprawia, że czujesz się zdecydowanie lepszym człowiekiem i chyba właśnie to cię w niej tak urzekło.

* * *

— Więc na co czekasz, Doktorze? — pyta, lustrując cię uważnie spojrzeniem.

— Mógłbym uratować świat, ale stracić przy tym ciebie — odpowiadasz i nie poznajesz własnego głosu. Czy naprawdę zabrzmiało to tak... czule?

Zresztą, czym byłby świat bez niej? Bez jej szerokiego uśmiechu,farbowanych blond włosów, odwagi, charyzmy i miłości, którą potrafiła obdarować każdego. Dla ciebie niczym, więc tym razem pozwalasz podjąć decyzję komuś innemu – sam nie potrafisz tego zrobić.

* * *

Jej oczy – piękne i duże – które utraciły swój czekoladowy odcień na rzecz złota i blasku. Ich piękno – piękno jej całej – cię zniewala, olśniewa. Nie wierzysz, że ją widzisz. Nie sądziłeś, że przed śmiercią będzie ci dane to błogosławieństwo, a jednak ona wciąż tam stoi i mimo strachu o jej życie, czujesz maleńką iskierkę radości.

— Coś ty zrobiła, Rose? — pytasz i tak, ale już wiesz, co dla ciebie uczyniła.

— Zajrzałam w TARDIS — mówi — a TARDIS zajrzała we mnie.

— Spojrzałaś w wir czasu?! Nikt nie powinien tego widzieć!

Ignoruje cię, unosząc dłoń i machając nią delikatnie.

— To ja jestem Złym Wilkiem. Sama się stworzyłam. Rozrzuciłam te słowa w czasie i przestrzeni. To wiadomość dla mnie.

— Rose, zatrzymaj to! W głowie płynie ci wir czasu! Spalisz się!

— Chcę ochronić mojego Doktora. — Patrzy wprost na ciebie; przechodzi cię dreszcz, gdy uśmiecha się leciutko. — Przed fałszywym Bogiem.

* * *

— Rose, przestań już! — krzyczysz, lecz wiesz, że ona nie może, że nie przestanie.

— Jak mogę przestać? — Niedowierzanie nadaje jej głosowi niesamowitego brzmienia. — Daję życie.

Czujesz, że w chwili, gdy Kapitan Jack bierze głęboki oddech coś bardzo złego dzieje się z całym czasem, lecz ignorujesz to, bo ważna jest tylko ona. Twoja Rose.

— To złe! Nie możesz kontrolować życia i śmierci!

— Mogę. — Uśmiecha się, a łzy rozmazują jej makijaż. — Słońce i księżyc. Dzień i noc. Dlaczego to boli?

— Ta moc cię zabija. To moja wina...

— Widzę wszystko. — Kolejne łzy. — To, co jest, było i będzie.

Decyzja zostaje podjęta. Ona jest warta znacznie więcej, niż jakiekolwiek inne życie. I jest tylko jeden sposób, by ją ocalić. Znasz go i znasz też cenę, jaką będziesz musiał zapłacić. Jesteś gotowy to zrobić. Dla niej. Podnosisz się na nogi.

— To zupełnie jak ja przez cały czas! Nie doprowadza cię to do szaleństwa?

— Moja głowa...

— Chodź tutaj.

— To mnie zabija.

— Myślę, że potrzebujesz Doktora.

Smakuje czasem, jego głębią, wiecznością i tajemniczością. Lecz przez to wszystko przebija się delikatny smak Rose, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, subtelny. Przynosi ci na myśl dom. Nie Gallifrey, którą opuściłeś tak dawno temu, lecz prawdziwy, kochający dom, bezpieczną przystań, jaką stała się dla ciebie ta ludzka dziewczyna.

* * *

— Mogę tylko powiedzieć... Podróżowanie z tobą – kocham to.

Uśmiecha się, kiedy wiatr rozwiewa jej blond włosy. Policzki ma zarumienione, a brązowe oczy błyszczą szczęściem. Wciąż przyzwyczajasz się na to, jak reaguje na nią to nowe ciało. Odwzajemniasz jej uśmiech.

— Ja też — mówisz i ciągniesz ją za rękę ku nowej przygodzie. Bo oboje to kochacie.

* * *

— Tak wiele pożegnań... Jak bardzo samotny jesteś, Doktorze?

Nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Bo samotność jaką czasami czujesz potrafi być głębsza niż wir czasu, niż wszystko, co jest ci znane we wszechświecie. Nie ma odpowiedniej odpowiedzi, która wyraziłaby dobrze twoje uczucia. Lecz jest Rose, która nauczyła cię, jak być lepszą osobą. Więc podejmujesz decyzję, odrzucając na bok własne pragnienia.

* * *

Wahasz się. Dobór słów przychodzi z trudem, a w żyłach krąży czysta adrenalina. Nie wiesz, czy przeżyjesz upadek i czy jeszcze będziesz miał szansę ją zobaczyć. Zaciskasz mocno oczy.

— Jeśli odzyskasz kontakt... Jeśli będziesz rozmawiała z Rose, po prostu powiedz jej... powiedz jej... Och, ona wie...

Oboje wiecie. Nie potrzeba żadnych słów. Więc odcinasz linę i ostatnią myślą w twojej głowie, nim tracisz przytomność, jest ona.

* * *

— Jeśli wierzę w jedną rzecz... tylko jedną rzecz... wierzę w nią!

Widziałeś wiele, prawie wszystko. Lecz w całym wszechświecie nie ma rzeczy, która byłaby dla ciebie warta więcej od Rose. Od tej odważnej, lojalnej młodej kobiety. I mówisz to w twarz samemu Szatanowi.

* * *

Widoki, które jej pokazujesz zawsze ją olśniewają. Tak jest i tym razem. Patrzy urzeczona na latające wokół was stworzenia, niesamowite niebo i piękno, pozbawione ludzkiej ingerencji.

— Jak długo zamierzasz ze mną zostać? — pytasz nagle.

— Na zawsze — rzecze i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Odwzajemniasz ten gest i choć raz oboje zapominacie, że to tylko puste obietnice, że ona pewnego dnia odejdzie, a ty będzie musiał z tym żyć. W tym momencie jest idealnie i dla żadnego z was przyszłość nie ma znaczenia.

* * *

W oczach ma łzy, lecz widzisz, że zaciska mocno zęby i wysuwa hardo podbródek, nie zamierzając płakać.

— Dokonałam mojego wyboru dawno temu — mówi stanowczo, patrząc ci prosto w oczy — i nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

Ulegasz jej jak zawsze, gdy tylko sobie tego życzy. A kilka chwil później ona przepada. Przepada w innym wymiarze, zostawiając cię w kawałkach. Małych kawałkach, które nie sposób jest skleić.

* * *

— Zobaczę cię jeszcze? — pyta Donna i na krótki moment zamierasz.

Nie chcesz myśleć, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu ktoś inny zadał ci to samo pytanie w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

— Jeśli będę miał szczęście. — Wkładasz ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i uśmiechasz się nieporadnie.

— Obiecaj mi jedną rzecz. Znajdź kogoś.

— Nie potrzebuję nikogo.

A może raczej nie chcesz nikogo? Bo nikt nie jest w stanie zająć jej miejsca.

— Potrzebujesz. Czasem ktoś musi cię powstrzymywać.

Wzdychasz i nie odpowiadasz. Jest zbyt wcześnie na taką obietnicę. Nie, kiedy odejście Rose wciąż jest tak żywe w twojej pamięci. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, nim będziesz potrafił myśleć o niej bez smutku. I jeszcze więcej, nim tęsknota choć trochę zmaleje.

Wymieniacie ostatnie uprzejmości i w końcu zamykasz za sobą drzwi TARDIS, lecz po chwili znów słyszysz jej głos.

— Co znowu? — pytasz niecierpliwie, wychylając się ze swojej ukochanej budki.

— Twoja przyjaciółka... — Waha się chwilę. — Jak miała na imię?

— Nazywała się Rose — mówisz pustym głosem.

Jej imię zdaje się kaleczyć boleśnie twoje gardło, uszkadzać płuca, które zapominają, jak oddychać, ranić wariujące w piersi serca. Jedno proste słowo odbiera ci zmysły. Rose.


End file.
